You Are My Only Love
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Slash: Sequel to This Is Goodbye] A year has passed since Spanky left WWE. Paul has finally found him again and decided to pay a visit. Will he be welcomed? Have he and Brian changed too much to be friends?


**You Are My Only Love**

**By Archangel**

_For Stephanie._

He looked down at the address carelessly written on a scrap of paper then back up at the apartment building in front of him. He hoped that this was the right place. He had always had difficulty finding places, but being in a foreign country certainly didn't help. Never the less, he went through the front door and climbed the narrow stairs to the third floor. Once he found apartment number 37 his nervousness tripled. It had been over a year since he had seen this man and they had parted under dreadful circumstances. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Ohayo?" came a voice through the door.

"Brian Kendrick? It's me, Paul London."

He heard locks being undone, sounding like there was about five of them, and then the door was slung open. His eyes went wide at the sight before him. It was Brian, but he had changed drastically. His hair hung long around his face, surely going to the center of his back, and he wasn't a thin little kid anymore. He had filled out and gained weight, bulking out to about the size of Rob Van Dam. But it was still the same handsome face and the gorgeous green eyes.

"Oh my God… Paul?"

Brian was in a state of shock as well. He stared at the man before him, astonished at how little had changed in him. He was a little more muscled out and had a darker tan than usual. His black locks now hung to his shoulders to curl slightly under his chin. He had also grown a goatee that made him look a little older than he actually was.

"Hey, Brian. Long time, no see huh?"

"Holy shit! Get in here!" he exclaimed and dragged him into the tiny apartment. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be halfway across the world right now?"

"Didn't you hear? I have a broken ankle."

Brian arched a brow and looked down at his feet. "You look fine to me."

"It's just part of the story. I needed a vacation so they gave it to me. They're supposed to explain it tonight on the show."

"Well then how was I supposed to know?"

"Sorry, I thought you would be keeping track of things like usual."

"Hmph!" Brian huffed at him and made a gesture at the apartment. "Does it look like I have access to all the spoiler sites I used to visit on your laptop?"

Paul frowned. "I'm sorry. I wasn't exactly looking at your apartment after not seeing _you_ in a year."

Brian seemed to realize how rude he was being and sighed, shaking his head a little. "No, I'm sorry. You just shocked the hell out of me when you showed up and I've been going through some rough shit lately…"

"I would've called ahead, but I had enough trouble getting your address. You're really hard to find in the middle of Japan."

"Odd how a tall, blond Caucasian can fit in so well here huh?" He smiled at him for a moment then came forward and wrapped his arms tight around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder. "I've missed so much. It feels so good to see familiar faces now and then, but to see you just makes me feel so much better."

"I've missed you, too, Brian. You never called to let me know how you were… or where."

"I'm sorry, Paul. I was trying to get away from everything."

"Even me?" he asked, moving to make Brian look at him.

"Yes, even you. Especially you," he whispered the last half, causing Paul to look at him in confusion.

"What? Why? Why would you want to get away from me? I thought we were friends?"

"We are friends! That's the problem!" He pulled away from him, running his hands through his thick hair. "Do you remember the day we said goodbye? When we were in the hotel, both of us crying and miserable?"

"I've never forgotten that day," he said quietly.

"Neither have I. I remember it perfectly because of what you said to me. You told me that you loved me. That was the first, last, and only time you had said that."

"And you rejected me. You said 'I know' and left it at that!"

Brian winced at being yelled at. "I know what I said! And it was just one of the huge mistakes I made that day! I ruined my whole fucking life that day and have been paying dearly for it ever since. You have no idea…"

Brian turned away from him, walking the few steps through the living room area to reach the only window, staring down at the masses of people that crowded the streets. Behind him he heard Paul sigh and take off his coat. A moment later the familiar creak of his broken down sofa reached his ears. It seemed as though Paul was in no hurry to go anywhere else, which was a good and a bad thing. It felt so awkward to be with him now after all that had happened between them, not to mention all that had _not_ happened. They had been slowly becoming lovers, but Brian's decision to quit the business had put that to a halt. It was only one of the many regrets that now pulled Brian's once proud shoulders into a slump.

"Are you going to keep staring out the window? Cuz if you don't want me here you can just say so."

"No…" He looked over his shoulder a little. "Please, don't go."

"What's happened to you, Brian? Please, tell me."

"How about starvation? How about drowning in unpaid bills and overdue rent? How about night after night of killing myself in the ring to make the equivalent of fifty American dollars? How about being separated from everything and everyone that I know and love?"

"But Brian… You wanted to do this…" Paul said hesitantly.

"I know. Like I said, big mistakes." He gave a small groan and let his forehead rest on the glass. "But I guess we have to learn from those things right?"

"They say we're supposed to. Sometimes it doesn't work that way, though."

"Yeah. Sometimes we just grow bitter and cold."

The couch creaked again as Paul got back up. "But that's not you, Brian. I can't believe that you could become like that even in a whole year."

"A whole year of suffering can do that to a man. A year of constant pain, loneliness, and then all these social and money problems to stack on top of the stress…" Brian tensed slightly as Paul's hand came to the back of his head, trailing down over the soft length of hair. "That's why I was so overjoyed to see you at first. You're the first good thing to happen to me in a long time."

"Why don't you come home?" he asked just above a whisper, drawing a little closer to him.

"I can't until I pay off these debts. I can't just leave." Brian sighed in a totally different manner as Paul's arms closed around his waist. "Paul, I'm so sorry about what I said to you before I left. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, Brian. You only told me the truth."

"No. No, I lied to you." He turned in Paul's hold to face him. "I lied to you because I thought it would make it easier to leave you if you didn't know how I felt. I was so close to saying it. In fact I said it to the door right after I closed it behind me. I loved you dearly. I didn't want to leave you like that, though. I thought that it would tear you up too much."

"You loved me? As in used to?" he asked carefully.

He met Brian's gaze, searching desperately for some sign of what his answer would be. He'd never been good at reading people, though. Still he stared into Brian's green eyes because they were beautiful, because he was beautiful. Even with all that had changed he was still stunning. Actually, if it was possible, he was even more of a sight than ever, with his long hair cascading in waves down his back and his muscles now defining every inch of his bare chest. Paul could've looked upon him forever.

"I loved you as in always did." He reached up to brush Paul's own messy hair from his face. "I love you as in always will."

He leaned up to gently kiss Paul's lips, feeling him kiss back tenderly. He licked at him lightly to get him to open up and was surprised as Paul pushed his tongue into his mouth roughly. A shock of electric energy seemed to zap the two of them as their kisses became hungrier, Paul's hands roaming over Brian's body as he clung to him. It seemed as though a whole year apart had taken its toll on them. Soon enough Brian was pressed against the window, Paul's lips were trailing down his throat, and his pants were being fumbled with in an attempt to take them off.

"Wait. Paul, wait." Paul pulled back from him slightly, the two of them panting slightly with lust. "This isn't right."

"Are you crazy? I love you."

"I love you, too. That's precisely why this isn't right. We should do it right. Not just ravage each other like two dogs in heat."

"Can't we do that first and then do it like humans afterwards?" he cracked.

"Har har. Let's at least go to my bedroom so I don't end up with my naked ass plastered against this window."

"Like the world hasn't seen your naked ass already."

"I'm never gonna live that down am I?"

"Nope. You shall forever be remembered as Brian Kendrick, the WWE interviewer who streaked through an arena. And let's not forget the scarf. And the pole, er, turnbuckle dancing." Paul got a sinister smirk on his face. "Mm, tasty memories."

"Memories of my small dick?"

Paul laughed at that, shaking his head. "It was cold in the arena. Besides I can tell already you have much more to brag about."

Brian blushed at that obvious fact being noticed and quickly moved away, heading towards the hallway that led to the bedroom. Paul followed like a puppy dog without even having to beckoned. At last Brian was allowed an evening that wasn't filled with lonely tears. Instead he was given the love he had foolishly given up the year prior, held in the arms that had been longing for him all along. He did learn from his mistakes. He learned that Paul would forever be his only love.

**The End**

_Legalities: Paul London, Brian Kendrick, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
